


The break in

by robronlover



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has happened to Aaron dingle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The break in

I waited ten minutes for Aaron to reply but he didn't. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up and made my way to the pub. I had taken my gun just in case. I stood outside for a few seconds and there was no noise coming from inside. I walk to the back door and it's wide open. When I go in I see blood on the floor and my heart stops. I hear moaning coming from the bathroom. I run upstairs and I see Aaron tied to a chair gagged and the mystery guy was here holding a machete. I could feel he tears dripping down my face. If I did anything wrong i could get Aaron killed and if that happens I wouldn't be able to cope. We look at each other for a few seconds. He brought the machete down and stabbed Aaron on the shoulder. He screams in pain but you cant hear it much because of the gag. I reach into my pocket and bring out my gun. He looks at the gun then at me.   
"You fire that and your boyfriend dies." He says in a threatening tone.   
I put he gun down not wanting to risk getting Aaron killed. Just seeing Aaron sitting there in pain makes me want to cry. But I need to keep a clear head. I look from the corner of my eye to the left I see the light switch. It was risky but it was he only way.   
"Right could u lower be machete and let's talk this through ok please." I plead with him. He lowers it. And as soon as he doesn't I switched the light off and fire. I hear someone scream out in pain and my heart stops for a second because I think it's Aaron. 

I switch the light back on and see the mystery guy on the floor. Blood oozing out of his chest. I run over to Aaron and take his blindfold and gag off. He crashes his lips onto mine and snogs me for a few minutes.   
"Thank you so much Robert. I was so scared. You came for my. I thought u wouldn't." He says crying. I hug him tightly. 

"I came cause I love you Aaron. More than you can ever thing. And just now seeing you tied up like that nearly being killed. It made me realise what's important in my life. And it's you Aaron. I can't loose you." I say. I life my hand to his face and stroke his stubble. He looks into my eyes tenderly.   
I look down at the body and take the balaclava off. And I get such a shock. The person was Lachlan.


End file.
